This invention relates to an improved surgical device, and particularly an improved comedone extractor for use in dermatologic surgery.
As is well understood by those skilled in the art, a number of devices particularly well suited for use in dermatologic surgery have come into widespread acceptance. One of those devices is referred to as a Schamberg comedone extractor widely used by dermatologists in acne surgery. Such devices include an elongate shaft and, on each end of the shaft, have a tool configured for dermatologic surgery. The typical surgical comedone extractor has integrally formed in one end a fenestrated cup configuration used to isolate a dermatologic lesion by pressing down on the shaft with the fenestrated cup encircling the lesion to isolate the lesion from surrounding tissue. For example, acne lesions can be lanced by isolating the lesion. The opposite end of the conventional extractor includes what has become known as a crimped loop. That end of the tool is sometimes used for engaging portions of the lesion for removal.
In the past, comedone extractors have been fabricated from metals, and typically surgical steels. The use of such metals in the fabrication of comedone extractors constitute a number of disadvantages. In the first place, such extractors formed of metals are expensive, and thus cannot be economically considered disposable. That in turn requires dermatologists to sterilize the instruments, adding to the cost and inconvenience of their use. In addition, it is more difficult to accurately control the pressure applied to dermatologic lesions using comedone extractors fabricated from metals. Such metals tend to have excessive rigidity which detracts from their use in many dermatologic procedures.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a comedone extractor which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages.
It is a more specific objective of the present invention to provide a comedone extractor which is fabricated from a flexible reinforced plastic which not only allows the extractor to be disposable, but allows a dermatologic surgeon to more accurately control the pressure applied to lesions in the use of such extractors.
It is yet a further objective of the invention to provide a comedone extractor for use in dermatologic surgery in which the extractor is fabricated from a fiber-reinforced plastic to ensure disposability and to more accurately control the flexibility of such extractors when used in dermatologic procedures.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from the following description of the invention.